Secrets of Digimon
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- My first story on Digimon 03: Digimon Tamers. All the tamers are going to be here. It happens after Digimon Railway Express, the tamers second Digimon movie, sixth in total.


_Digimon Tamers: Secrets of Digimon_

_By: Scentomon_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Episode 1: "Rise of the Wildcats"_

_In the shadows - Secrets lay - The secrets of digivolution... Wildcats enter into the darkness - With bravery and intelligence - Unwrapping secrets long held - Mysteries turn into facts... With shocking revelation - The secrets are kept... Wildcats Return - Secrets of Digimon..._

**Summary:** Its full name is Section 27: Digimon Tamers: Secrets of Digimon. Its motto is 'Wildcat Return'. The mystery of Codelimin data and evolution secrets is finally solved. Disaster starts on Mars and an American team of Wildcats is formed to protect the earth from Digi-World threat; Mars threat and Dark Ocean threat. The wildcats eventually team up with the Shinjuku Tamers to form a stronger front line against disaster and evil. I'm not sure, but I think I gave Digimon a new Dimension with my own theory of their secrets. It's my first try on Digimon Tamers. Tamers to appear in episode 2.

"Yeah, everything is swell here." The Japanese astronaut replied.

_-Be sure to return with some samples from Mars. -_ The voice reminded.

"Well do." The astronaut replied.

Without warning, a tremor was felt throughout the area.

"What the?" An astronaut gasped.

The ground broke open and a giant creature burst through it. An astronaut screamed, falling into the giant creature's open mouth, never to be seen or heard from again. The rest of the astronaut team quickly gathered up the samples they had, and headed towards their space shuttle. Everyone got onboard; all out of breath, panting.

"This is U.S. Shuttle Biosearch! We're coming home! Mars is dangerous! Creatures... ahhh!" An astronaut yelled, with the speaker open.

The giant creature burst through the ground, and dug back underground, taking the space shuttle with it.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"Wake up Sinzo! Its morning, and the first day of school!" Mrs. Spenian: Sinzo's mom, called up.

Sinzo stirred, opening his eyes. He had short; smooth blonde hair with green eyes. He jerked up in his bed. He quickly got out and changed into his common and favorite uniform. Once finished, he stared at himself for some time in the full-size mirror in his room. He was wearing a black shirt, with dark green sport pants. His shoes were racing shoes, colored green and black. He had a cap on his head, with a green miniature outline of an owl in the center.

He put his school bag over his shoulder and docked his Digimon deck in his back right pocket. He made his bed and went downstairs. Sazuya, his older brother by a year and a half, looked up at his approaching younger brother. Sinzo was 13 and his older brother was 15.

"I'm late for school mom." Sinzo stated.

"You sure are." Mrs. Spenian agreed, handing over the lunch box.

Sinzo took it and left the home. Sazuya finished up and went to his room, preparing himself for his school. The two brothers studied in different schools.

* * *

Sinzo arrived at school, a few moments before the bell, and looked over at his two best buds: Alex and Kamisai, playing a Digimon Card Game. Sinzo knelt down and watched. Kamisai was winning, but before the game could finish, the bell rung. Kamisai was the best; he could probably even rival Rika: the Digimon Queen and Ryo: the Digimon King. Kamisai even had a nickname for himself: Cunning Wolf. He won the Digimon Card Tournament three times in the states.

Alex entered the Digimon Card Tournament a few times, but was always beaten by Kamisai. Sinzo played the Digimon card game, but never entered the tournament and it was coming up. Alex and Kamisai were both better than him.

Alex Sherwood had red; smooth hair in a ponytail. His eyes were brown. He was wearing a black shirt, with red sport pants. His shoes were racing shoes, colored red and black. He had a vest on, with a red outline of an eagle in the center. Alex was 12.

Kamisai Lunarmoon had white spiked hair with black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, with white sport pants. His shoes were racing shoes, colored white and black. He had a vest on, with a white outline of a wolf in the center. Kamisai was 11.

Kamisai packed up the card game, Alex went on ahead into the school, but Sinzo waited for his friend. Once Kamisai was finished, the two went in together. Kamisai and Sinzo had all their lessons together and some were with Alex. Kamisai and Sinzo walked into the room and Jereiph Scorpion laughed at them, whispering some stuff to his friends, who seated next to him.

"The bastard." Kamisai whispered.

Sinzo glanced at his friend and took his seat. Kamisai took his seat next to Sinzo. Both extended their arms and slapped their hands, as buds. The teacher came in and everything went quiet.

* * *

Sazuya reached his school, walking and walked into it. The bell had already rung a few moments before and it was like Sazuya to be late. Just after he entered, the gates and doors were closed behind him. He shrugged, continuing onto his locker. He went to his locker, put in the stuff he didn't need and took out the stuff he needed. He had black spiky hair with green eyes. He was wearing a blue cap; blue shirt and black jeans. His shoes were hiking shoes, colored blue and black.

He was wearing a blue vest. He went to the Headmaster's office to report in.

"You can go on ahead. We're used to you being late." The secretary replied.

Sazuya nodded his thanx and headed to his first class. While climbing the stairs, he suddenly stopped, noticing something on the stairs. He approached it and picked it up. It looked like a watch. The time was in digits: colored in blue; the rest in black. The inner rim was blue, while the rest was black. The strips were colored black and on the upper strip was the miniature outline of a panther in blue. There was a slot to the left of it, for slashing Digimon cards.

Sazuya looked at the time and shrugged, putting it on around his right wrist.

"I always wanted a watch." He muttered to himself.

He continued up the stairs and went to his first class.

* * *

It was first recess and Sinzo; Kamisai and Alex were all at their school table bench, which was under an apple tree. It was their bench. A gentle breeze had the branches and leaves sway gently. Two girls approached them and took their seats.

"I see you guys are in the normal place." The blonde smiled.

Her name was Vanessa Tracker, aged 13. She and Sinzo were the oldest in their small friend group. She had short; smooth blonde hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a black vest with a red shirt and black sport pants. She had sport shoes on, colored black. The vest had a silver outline of a snow leopard in the center. Before the two girl came, Sinzo was sitting all alone as usual. Vanessa's seat was with him.

"When did you get in Nio?" The brunette asked.

Nio was one of Sinzo's nicknames. Another was Young Owl. The brunette was sitting next to Alex, aged 12. She and Vanessa were best of friends. She had long; smooth brown hair, curled up with green eyes. Her name was Amanda Twistar. She was wearing a pink vest with a purple shirt and black leather pants. She was wearing sport shoes, colored pink and black. The vest had a purple outline of a lion in the center. Both girls were in the cheerleading squad: two of the best in it.

"A few moments before the bell." Sinzo replied.

"That's unlike you." Vanessa remarked.

Sinzo shrugged, "I got up late I guess."

"Wow dude! Now _that's_ totally unlike you!" Alex commented.

"Didn't you sleep early?" Kamisai asked.

"Did too. I suppose I was still too tired." Sinzo sighed.

"We're all tired in the morning, but you don't see us complaining." Vanessa stated.

Sinzo was both in the soccer and basketball teams. He was a valuable player in both, playing center in both. Kamisai was in the computer club. Alex was Sinzo's teammate in soccer. Each one of them had their own mountain names that they chose. As you've already known, Kamisai was Cunning Wolf and Sinzo was Young Owl. Alex's was Soaring Claw. Vanessa's was Feather Snow and Amanda's was Floating Flake.

The five friends decided from a few years before to have their lunch after school.

"... Want to finish the card game?" Kamisai asked, taking it out.

Kamisai was facing Sinzo; Alex was in the middle and Amanda was facing Vanessa. Kamisai; Alex and Amanda had their backs towards the tree's trunk. Amanda moaned and Vanessa shook her head. Alex shrugged.

"Sure, let's." He agreed.

The game resumed and Sinzo quickly got bored. While he was moving his right foot around underneath, it came upon a small bump. Sinzo blinked and looked underneath, moving his right foot away from it. He saw the same watch that his older brother, Sazuya saw and has. Sinzo narrowed his eyes and went underneath, to examine it closer. Vanessa poked her head downwards and saw Sinzo examining the watch. Sinzo looked back at Vanessa, and the two stared at one another.

It was only for a moment. Vanessa's stare was that of questioning. Sinzo shrugged, returning the reply. Sinzo's was slightly different from Sazuya's. The digits were colored green, as was the inner rim. There was a miniature outline of an owl in green on the upper strap: Sinzo's favorite animal. A slashing slot was to the left of it. He put it around his right wrist and went back up.

"Any clue?" Vanessa whispered.

Sinzo just stared at it and shook his head. "None." He replied.

Vanessa sighed, "I'm sure glad that you don't play this stupid card game."

Sinzo blinked, looking at her. "I sometimes do. I always loss to both, so I'm not very good at it anyway."

Vanessa nodded, "Good."

"Victor!" Kamisai yelled, holding his arms up in the air, both with the sign of victory on them.

Alex moaned. Sinzo was the leader of the small group; everyone voted for him and were fine with it.

"The watch seems cool. I'd like to have one." Vanessa whispered.

"I just found it! Besides, I'm sure the rest of you would get yours by the end of the day, especially you Ms. Tracker." Sinzo whispered, smiling.

Vanessa chuckled. The bell rung and Amanda sighed, getting up and leaving with Alex; both had their arms around each other's waist. Sinzo; Vanessa and Kamisai stared at them leaving. Kamisai went on, packed up the card game and stood up.

"You know, you two should act like Amanda and Alex, freely announcing it." Kamisai commented.

Sinzo glared at him, but blushed. Vanessa also blushed, but she was smiling.

"We'll do it... eventually." Vanessa shrugged.

"You two better." Kamisai threatened, leaving.

Sinzo sighed, getting up. Vanessa stared at him. Without a look or word, which was rude from his side, Sinzo walked back to class. Vanessa moaned and got up, leaving, a few moments later.

* * *

Kamisai went back to his locker, to get his stuff for the next class. He saw a watch, on the lower shelf. Kamisai didn't flinch for a moment. A moment later and he grabbed it. It was like Sinzo's; difference was the digits were white in color, as was the inner rim. The upper strap had a miniature outline of a wolf in white. Kamisai put it on, amused, around his right wrist. He took the stuff he needed and headed to class.

'Wait till Sinzo sees this! I'll bet he'll flip!' Kamisai thought, smiling.

* * *

"We won't guess what I found." Kamisai whispered, taking his seat next to Sinzo.

"Let me guess... Something like this?" Sinzo asked, showing his watch.

Kamisai gasped, "Yeah! Mine has a miniature wolf and is white."

"We'll talk about this later." Sinzo whispered.

"Sure thing." Kamisai nodded.

The teacher came in and the period started.

* * *

The last period came and the five had different classes. For Sinzo and Alex, it was soccer practice; for Kamisai, it was computer; for Vanessa it was cheerleading and for Amanda it was arts. Sinzo and Alex changed into the home uniform of their school team in the team's locker room. Alex was offensive: number 14 and Sinzo was defense: number 5. The soccer training begun and the teams went into the field.

Once Sinzo was in his position, he looked down at the grass and spotted a Digimon card. He knelt down and picked it up. It read 'Myths Genecode' as the title, there were other stuff written, but Sinzo didn't notice it. He shrugged and put it into his shorts back pocket. During their last classes, Vanessa and Amanda found their watches and their Digimon cards. Vanessa found her watch in her school bag with Shetamon's card.

Vanessa smiled and put the watch around her right wrist; the card she kept in the school bag. Amanda found her watch sliding down her painting with her Sapmon card. Amanda blinked and put the watch on her right wrist, and put her Sapmon card in her school bag. Alex found his on the field and his Ememon card on the bench in the locker room. The scanner spit out the Life Genecode card to Kamisai, hitting him in the chest and sliding down, onto his lap.

Kamisai smiled and hid his card in his school bag.

* * *

Once the day was over, Sinzo whistled a note, walking home by himself. He stopped and got a thought. He looked around him and once satisfied, he took out his card. He prepared himself to slash the card and the words just came to him.

"Coswiz! Myths Reality Stacliz!" Sinzo yelled, slashing the card through his watch.

Once passing through W-Power, the card vanished and the digi-egg appeared on his W-Power screen. Sinzo was surprised to see it, much less knowing what to say and what the watch truly was. Some explosions were heard in a distant, with smoke rising. Sinzo gasped and rushed towards it.

* * *

Sinzo reached the battleground and hid himself behind some building. Fog was around the place. It was hard to see, but Sinzo gasped upon sighting his older brother Sazuya, with a Black Agumon? Black Agumon charged towards Grizzmon.

"Hey." A voice whispered.

Sinzo jumped startled. He turned around to see Kamisai with his W-Power around his right wrist. Like Sinzo, Kamisai had his school bag around his back.

"Did you get a weird card?" Sinzo asked, turning back to the battle.

"I did: Life Genecode card. I slashed it through and what came out of my mouth wasn't the same as the common slashing." Kamisai replied.

"Did you say something like Coswiz and Stacliz?" Sinzo asked, not turning around.

Kamisai blinked, "... How did you know?"

"I got a card too: Myths Genecode and I slashed it, and those two words were part of what came out of my mouth." Sinzo replied.

"Did a digi-egg appear on your W-Power screen?" Kamisai asked.

"Sure did." Sinzo nodded.

"Is that your brother?" Kamisai asked, finally recognizing him.

"Duh! It sure is. I wonder how he got his W-Power." Sinzo whispered.

"Much less his card." Kamisai added.

Sazuya slashed a hyper card and Black Agumon was able to defeat Grizzmon, absorbing his data. Sazuya looked around, but Sinzo and Kamisai were out of sight and no one else was around. The fog faded away and Sazuya rushed away with Black Agumon. Two cracking noises were heard and Sinzo and Kamisai checked their W-Powers. The digi-eggs were cracked open, which only meant one thing. Both hatched, probably appearing as juvenile.

Sinzo and Kamisai glanced at each other.

"Meet you tomorrow at school." Sinzo stated.

"Same to you." Kamisai nodded.

They split up, in search for their Digimon.

* * *

A Digimon sniffed the air, with his dark green coat swaying around his body. He was under a bridge, with a small stream below it. The Digimon was sitting on the artificial concrete bank. He looked both ways with his green eyes and sighed, seeing no one. Crunching of gravel was heard and the Digimon turned to the noise, his right and noticed Sinzo, sliding down with his W-Power around his right wrist. The Digimon was about to stand up and greet him, but thought better of it.

For one thing, if he stood up, he would have bumped his head into the bridge and missed his hair style up. Sinzo noticed the Digimon and went towards it, bending down upon reaching the bridge. The Digimon and Sinzo stared at each other, both frozen in place. The Digimon stared into Sinzo's green eyes, while Sinzo stared into the Digimon's green eyes. Deciding to break the silence, Sinzo was the first to speak.

"Name's Sinzo Spenian, but you can call me Young Owl." Sinzo greeted.

"Otazoidmon, but you can call me Ota, Young Owl." The Digimon greeted.

Sinzo smiled, "I'll need to sneak you over to my house. Follow me and be careful."

Otazoidmon nodded and Sinzo led the way out of beneath the bridge and up to the sidewalk. Otazoidmon followed Sinzo all the way back to his house. Luckily, the two weren't sighted by any humans. Sinzo carefully closed the door of his house behind him. He led Otazoidmon up to his room and closed it behind them.

_In the shadows - Secrets lay - The secrets of digivolution... Wildcats enter into the darkness - With bravery and intelligence - Unwrapping secrets long held - Mysteries turn into facts... With shocking revelation - The secrets are kept... Wildcats Return - Secrets of Digimon..._

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: STONE OF REGENERATION


End file.
